vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Hyoudou
|-|Base= |-|Boosted Gear Active= |-|Incomplete Balance Breaker= |-|Balance Breaker w/ Divine Dividing= |-|Complete Balance Breaker= |-|Juggernaut Drive= |-|Welsh Blaster Bishop= |-|Cardinal Crimson Promotion= |-|Pseudo Dragon Deification= Summary Issei Hyoudou is the primary protagonist of the series High School DxD. An extremely lecherous individual, he is known as one of the most perverted individuals in Kuoh Academy alongside his best buddies, Matsuda and Motohama. He was asked out on a date by the Fallen Angel Raynare, who disguised herself as a normal human, only to be mercilessly killed at the climax of their date, due to his possession of a Sacred Gear, later revealed to be one of the eighteen Longinus, Sacred Gears that hold enough power to kill Gods when fully mastered. However, in his last moments, he subconsciously called out to Rias Gremory, inadvertently summoning her with the aid of a leaflet he received earlier, becoming reincarnated as a Devil under the servitude of the House of Gremory. At first incompetent and utterly unable to perform the most basic and rudimentary abilities of Devils, as well as being regarded as the weakest Boosted Gear wielder in history, he strives to become as strong as he can be to achieve his goal of becoming a Harem King and protect his loved ones. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-B physically. High 7-C with Dragon Shot | At least High 7-C | 7-A | 7-A | 6-C | 7-A. 6-C | Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Issei Hyoudou, "Red Dragon Emperor", "Oppai Dragon", "Breast Dragon Emperor", "Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Humanoid True Dragon/Devil Hybrid, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Breath Attack, Transformation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Speed Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Holy Manipulation with Ascalon, Resurrection of others through Evil Pieces, Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of females by listening to their breasts), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly destroy a female's clothes), Statistics Amplification (Can continuously double his power with the Boosted Gear, and further increase his statistics with Promotion), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Limited Durability Negation (Can bypass defensive abilities that would stop his attacks from hitting his targets directly and directly damage the core of their bodies), can transfer his power to other objects and people, can "strip" techniques used on females, Resistance to Mind Control, Fire and Heat (Referred to white flames as "rather cold instead of hot"), Magic (In a partially transformed state; dragon scales have resistance to magical attacks), Biological Manipulation (Azazel's gender swap ray gun was ineffective on him), Memory Manipulation (Retained his memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about herself in human disguise), Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on him because of Ddraig. Furthermore, due to Rias making contact with his gauntlet, she wasn't stopped in time), Spatial Manipulation (Took direct attacks from Thanatos' scythe without ill effects, and was going to survive the collapse of Georg's dimension), Life Manipulation (Grim Reapers can reduce the lifespan of people they hit with their scythes, but Thanatos' scythe didn't do such to him), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (He possesses the power and physiology of Ophis and Great Red, both of whom are immune to Vali's poison which destroys the soul. Thanatos was unable to touch or damage his soul at all) |-|Balance Breaker= All previous abilities enhanced, Attack Reflection, Absorption (Can absorb energy from the breasts of females to power his attacks), Regeneration (Can repair his armor if it suffers extensive damage and reform it in the event that it completely disappears), Statistics Reduction (Can continuously halve the power of his opponents and add it to his own. Can halve the power of attacks until they are significantly weakened or eliminated entirely), can create dragon claws from his wings, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Can survive in the Dimensional Gap, a world of void which kills whatever is inside of it by exposing them to nothingness) |-|Illegal Move Triaina= Minor Spatial Manipulation (His Dragon Blaster warped space-time, and his energy blasts along with Ophis' caused severe damage to space in Georg's dimension) |-|Juggernaut Drive= All previous abilities enhanced, can generate blades from the gems in his armor |-|Cardinal Crimson Promotion= All previous abilities enhanced, Paralysis Inducement with Breast Power Wave |-|Pseudo DxD= All previous abilities enhanced, can manifest Ddraig to fight alongside him, Resistance to Dragon Slaying (His armour sustained only minor damage from Gram, the most powerful dragon slaying weapon) |-|True DxD= All previous abilities, Resistance to Power Nullification (Rizevim and Apophis couldn't nullify his abilities as a result of him possessing Ophis' power of infinity) Attack Potency: Unknown | Wall level physically (Punched Raynare through a wall and out of a church building). Large Town level with Dragon Shot (Made a big hole on a mountain) | At least Large Town level (Much stronger than his previous state) | Mountain level (Easily destroyed an entire mountain in the Gremory territory - which are described to be large - making it completely disappear) | Mountain level (Significantly more powerful than before. Obliterated a complete and sturdier replication of Kyoto) | Island level (Juggernaut Drive users can destroy mountains and islands, and are stated to be capable of fighting against Satans and Gods, making him comparable to Maou-class individuals like Grayfia Lucifuge) | Mountain level (Crimson Cardinal Promotion is considerably stronger than his Triaina Forms. Easily defeated Shalba without Ophis' snake), Island level in later volumes (Comparable to Maou-class individuals such as Grayfia) | Small Country level+ (It was stated that he could give Crom Cruach a good fight if it weren't for his time limit, and was stated to be comparable to Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali in some aspects. Annihilated the majority of a mountainous terrain filled with mountains, valleys, rivers and trees with an Infinity Blaster bombardment, turning more than half of a Rating Game field into a barren wasteland) | Small Country level+ (Stronger than his Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification) Speed: Unknown | Unknown. Massively Hypersonic in later volumes | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than his unarmoured state) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with base Sairaorg), FTL in later volumes (Dodged a surprise attack from Barakiel, who is superior to Balance Breaker Vali) | At least Sub-Relativistic, higher with Welsh Sonic Boost Knight. FTL in later volumes (Faster than his Balance Breaker state) | FTL (Faster than his previous forms) | FTL (He was stated to be faster than Balance Breaker Vali), higher with Star Sonic Booster | FTL (Far superior to his previous state) | FTL (Faster than his previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Stronger than normal humans. Performed a few hundred push-ups and climbed a steep mountain with a large rock and Rias attached to his back) | At least Superhuman (Stronger than his previous state) | At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 (Comparable to Ouryuu Nakiri) | At least Class 10 | At least Class T | At least Class 10. At least Class T in later volumes (Comparable to Balance Breaker Sairaorg) | At least Class T (Far stronger than his Cardinal Crimson Promotion state) | At least Class T (Stronger than his Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification) Striking Strength: Unknown | Wall Class (Punched Raynare through a wall and out of a church) | At least Large Town Class | Mountain Class (Can physically deflect his own Dragon Shots) | Mountain Class (Significantly stronger than his Balance Breaker state) | Island Class | Mountain Class (Could physically damage Sairaorg, who could take his Crimson Blaster), Island Class in later volumes | Small Country Class+ (Can physically damage comparable opponents) | Small Country Class+ (Stronger than his previous state) Durability: Unknown (More durable than any human, but can still be easily killed if he's taken off guard by an Angel or another Devil) | Wall level. Unknown in later volumes (Can take attacks, impact and damage that directly reach his body from Euclid, Rizevim, and other comparable opponents) | At least Large Town level | Mountain level (Tanked attacks from people who can deflect the Dragon Shot such as Vali) | Mountain level (More durable than before), higher with Welsh Dragonic Rook | Island level (Comparable to other Maou-class individuals) | Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Sairaorg), Island level in later volumes | Small Country level+ (Tanked Vidar's Fimbulvetr Shot, which stalemated a continuous bombardment of his Infinity Blaster, and got up shortly after) | Small Country level+ (Superior to his previous state) Stamina: High (Can fight with fractured bones and crushed arms, and could temporarily endure the sensation of Raynare's light burning up and melting his insides at the beginning of the series. Even after sustaining serious injuries against Apophis, he went on to use a physically draining form and fought against both him and 666's consciousness in quick succession. Was also hinted to possess better endurance than Kiba, although his strongest forms have time limits) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, several kilometers with Dragon Shot | Same | Standard melee range to several dozens of meters with Ascalon, several kilometers with Dragon Shot | Tens of kilometers | Tens of kilometers | Tens of kilometers | At least dozens of kilometers | At least dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear; Boosted Gear *'Ascalon I:' A Holy Sword is given to Issei as a present and to serve as a supporting weapon due to him being the weakest Sekiryuutei in history as at that time. It is a dragon slaying sword formerly wielded by the legendary Saint George. Its effects against draconic opponents are shown to be very effective, greatly damaging considerably superior opponents to him, such as destroying Vali's armor with the same ease as tearing paper. When used in tandem with a blast from one of his cannons, it tore off half of the face of Crom Cruach along with his wing from its roots, who is noted to have trained to be resistant to dragon slaying abilities and shown to be impervious to Tathlum, which was formerly lethal and threatening against him. Issei can enhance its effects with Boost and Penetrate, use it to fire off several waves of holy aura at his foes, and incorporate the dragon slaying attribute into his melee and ranged attacks. *'Ascalon II:' A new holy sword created using techniques from the Three Factions. It is a longsword that gives off holy aura and is said to be tailor made for dragons. Its effectiveness against draconic opponents is greater compared to the first Ascalon. *'Prototype Ascalon:' A prototype model of Ascalon II. It possesses similar albeit inferior properties to the original, and is usually used for surprise attacks as well as to serve as an extra limb of sorts in combat. *'Evil Pieces:' A set of chess pieces that allow him to turn other beings into devils, including those that are deceased. *'Optional Equipment:' **'Phoenix Tears:' A small bottle containing the tears of the members of the House of Phoenix. These tears can be used to heal both minor and serious injuries, and can also be utilized to reattach lost limbs. *'Can Create / Summon:' **'Ryuuteimaru:' Issei's familiar, which can be summoned at any point in time. It is the legendary flying, sailing magical ship of Norse mythology known as Skithblathnir. Reputed as a living airship used for transportation purposes, it was created by the Ivaldi tribe who also created Mjölnir, the legendary divine hammer wielded by Thor. Although it is predominantly as small as a toy and model ship in size, it can evolve and change its appearance based on the aura and imagination of its master. After Issei's growth, it becomes an enormous airship with the hull of a dragon, with its exterior gaining a draconic appearance as a result of the effects of Dragon Deification. After evolving further due to Great Red's power manifesting in him, he once again undergoes several radical changes and develops various weapons and defenses, along with considerably shrinking in size. Intelligence: Originally incompetent in combat and the use of his Sacred Gear, Issei has mastered its use to greater effectiveness and has rapidly developed to become skilled in combat, being shown holding his own against adept and skilled close combatants such as Sairaorg and Vidar, quickly adapting to the latter's skillful and unique use of his legs in combat rather than his arms. Additionally, he has shown to be capable of compensating against more skilled opponents by thinking up clever strategies on the fly, improvising and exploiting their weaknesses in the middle of a fight, such as taking advantage of Vali's ability to absorb power for himself to overload him with excess energy and incapacitate him, and utilizing Transfer to enhance Kiba's speed to a point he couldn't control. He is also capable of outsmarting Cao Cao with a little bit of preparation and coordinating the Gremory Group with simple but effective strategies to successful results in the absence of their leader. Currently, he is getting smarter every day, as a capable fighter as well as a group leader so as his knowledge regarding subjects such as the supernatural, mythological, and the Rating Game. Weaknesses: As a Devil and Dragon, Issei will take extra damage from holy/light-based attacks - although he has been shown to take attacks from such weapons and abilities - and Dragon Slaying weapons. He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. The Juggernaut Drive is activated when Issei is overwhelmed by negative emotions such as anger and continual usage of it decreases his lifespan. The Divine Dividing Gear would decrease his lifespan upon use (no longer the case after obtaining the Dividing Wyvern Fairy). His True Diabolos Dragon Deification can be utilized for a limited amount of time and leaves Issei in immense pain after it's released, leaving him comatose and rending him open to enemies' attacks. Pseudo DxD lasts for eighty eight minutes. Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames will not work against Albion, Ophis, and Great Red. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boosted Gear:' Issei's Sacred Gear and one of the eighteen Longinus. It initially takes the appearance of a red gauntlet with a gem embedded in it. After evolving in response to Issei's feelings, its shape and form changed. It allows him to double his power every ten seconds. He can transfer his power to other people and objects, drastically improving their effects and capabilities. As is the case with all Sacred Gears, it can respond to his thoughts, feelings, and emotions to evolve according to his desires, increasing his power and gaining extra abilities such as allowing him to gauge the difference between him and his opponent. It also holds the spirit of the slain legendary Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, who helps him with strategies and occasional advice. **'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail:' Issei's initial Balance Breaker. His body becomes enveloped in a red plated armor that possesses the appearance of a Dragon. In this form, he can double his power without the ten second limit. He also has a rocket booster propulsion on his back that allows him to increase his speed in short bursts, and his wings contain claws that can be utilized as extra limbs. *'Dragon Shot:' Issei focuses his demonic power into his hand and unleashes a large red beam of energy. He can easily shoot multiple of them and freely control them in midair, redirecting them to chase dodging targets. *'Dress Break:' Issei can completely destroy the clothes of any female he makes contact with. As long as he has made contact with them, he can instantly trigger it at any time at all by snapping his fingers. With the help of his Diabolos Dragon Deification, he can stop the movements of targets before triggering the technique. Due to how he imagined it when developing the technique, it works on anything covering a female including magic and other techniques, destroying Georg's device and some restraints attached to Asia, and the holy swords surrounding Jeanne's lower body. Its effects also extend to non-physical techniques such as curses and mind control. **'Dress Break DxD:' After undergoing Dragon Deification and hitting females with his energy, Issei is able to activate Dress Break from a distance without the need for prior physical contact. *'Pailingual:' It allows him to hear the voice of, and communicate with the breasts of females. He can listen to their thoughts and strategies and is useful for gaining knowledge on their plans, techniques and possible weaknesses, eliminating the chance of getting caught off guard and allowing him to stay one step ahead of them. It ignores and bypasses resistances and countermeasures to conventional telepathy, as it is simply breast communication. Its effects also extend past biological breasts, as it could work on Sona's spirit. **'Pai Phone:' A variation of Pailingual that enables Issei to communicate with the breasts of females through another pair of breasts. The speed and line of the transmission are dependent on the bust size of the carrier. *'Nyuutron Beam Cannon:' It allows Issei to absorb energy from the breasts of females by attaching the tail of his armor to them, with the absorbed energy used for a large scale attack. Its power depends on the size of the breasts involved. As a side effect, the strength of the female will also be drained, leaving them unable to initiate countermeasures. *'Flame Blaze:' Issei inhales an amount of air to fill his lungs, then forms a small amount of flames in his stomach, while using the Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it, and breathes out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. It can cover a large area, and Issei can further increase the area of effect. *'Promotion:' Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits and abilities of the other Evil Pieces, promoting to Rook to enhance his offence and defence, Knight to increase his speed, Bishop to increase his demonic power, and Queen to gain the traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces at once. *'Dividing Wyvern Fairy:' Issei summons several small white dragons from the jewels in his armor. He can control and direct them with his thoughts, and they can reflect attacks and also use 'Divide' to halve the power of targets. He can change the colour of the wyverns into red, granting them the ability to use 'Boost', 'Transfer' and 'Penetrate'. *'Tail Blade:' Issei elongates the tail portion of the armour and attacks opponents with the prototype model of Ascalon hidden there. It can be executed with both of the other Ascalons along with ricocheting his Dragon Shots off of them for more effective results. *'Dragonification:' As a result of his body being created from Great Red's, Issei can transform his limbs into that of a dragon to increase his offense and defense, with his dragon scales also providing a measure of resistance to magical attacks. He can also create dragon wings for flight. *'Juggernaut Drive:' A forbidden move unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, it temporarily lifts the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons the God of the Bible, giving the user a tremendous increase in power. Issei's armor undergoes several changes, taking on an organic appearance and various appendages appearing in different parts of his armor. He can manifest dragon arms and blades from the jewels on his armor, and unleash a red laser from the cannon in the mouth of his helm. **'Longinus Smasher:' Issei opens up the chest and stomach area of his armor, revealing a launcher. He gathers a large amount of aura at the cannon, which is then compressed and released at the target, causing massive destruction. Illegal Move Triaina: The Illegal Move Trident is a specialized technique used by Issei Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. *'Welsh Sonic Boost Knight:' Issei sheds excess weight from his armor for considerably increased speed, leaving him with a delicate full body armor with low defense. *'Welsh Dragonic Rook:' Issei gains incredible offense and defense, in exchange for decreased speed, due to his armor becoming much heavier and thicker than usual. **'Solid Impact:' Issei's arms become several times bigger and thicker than usual, allowing for increased damage. He can further increase the strength of his attacks by nailing down the percussion hammer located in his elbow. *'Welsh Blaster Bishop:' Issei gains a considerable increase in demonic power, with two massive cannons forming on his shoulders. **'Dragon Blaster:' Issei focuses his power into the cannons on his shoulders, and releases a massive blast of energy at his foes. It is significantly powerful, capable of vaporising targets and warping space-time. He can aim both of the cannons at different directions to affect two separate targets at once, and minimize or expand the area of effect of his blasts at will. *'Cardinal Crimson Promotion:' Issei gains access to the True Queen after convincing the past possessors of the Boosted Gear. His armor changes from red to crimson, and he's able to utilize enhanced versions of his moves in his Triana Forms. It has become his current Balance Breaker. **'Star Sonic Booster:' Issei attains speed far surpassing that of Welsh Sonic Knight. **'Solid Impact Booster:' An enhanced form of Solid Impact. Crimson aura envelopes his arms, and they become several times bigger. He retains the ability to increase the impact and damage of his punches by nailing down on the percussion hammer in his elbow. **'Crimson Blaster:' Issei expands his dragon wings, revealing the cannons located there, and silently builds up energy rapidly in the cannons, unleashing a large amount of crimson aura at his foes, creating a huge explosion. **'Longinus Smasher:' The final and forbidden attack of the Boosted Gear. Issei changes the chest area of his armor, and unleashes a vast amount of aura from the launcher hidden there. *'Penetrate:' One of Ddraig's original abilities which were locked away in the depths of the Boosted Gear. It allows Issei to bypass objects that prevent him from hitting his opponents directly and any form of defense, whether physical or supernatural - including those that nullify powers on contact, allowing him to directly strike the core of his opponents, potentially inflicting fatal damage. It can be used to see through solid obstructions when applied to the eyes, and can even be used to bypass attacks in certain situations; for instance, a beam struggle. *'Diabolos Dragon Deification:' Issei unlocked this form after releasing Ophis' power and borrowing her power of infinity. His armor becomes organic and its colour changes to crimson and black. It possesses four wings, with cannons equipped within them. Due to the debilitating effects of the transformation, he switched to a degraded version regarded as Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification. It originally lasted for three minutes, reducing to ten seconds if he moved and acted offensively or defensively. It is shown to be resilient to dragon slaying weaponry, as it took only minor damage from Gram, the most powerful dragon slaying sword. After drinking a simple version of Amrita and barely surviving its aftereffects, the transformation lasts for eighty minutes and he can manifest a physical form of Ddraig to fight alongside him after a countdown of eight minutes. **'Breast Power Wave:' Issei fires his red and black dragon energy at opponents. It has a special effect of completely halting the movements of females. **'Infinity Blaster:' Issei charges up the cannons situated in his four wings, and fires a bombardment of a combination of crimson and black aura at his foes. **'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' Issei breathes flames that can never be extinguished and will continuously burn until the target is reduced to ashes or disintegrated. It can engulf an entire island. Key: Unboosted | Boosted | Incomplete Balance Breaker | Complete Balance Breaker | Illegal Move Triaina | Juggernaut Drive | Cardinal Crimson Promotion | Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification | True Diabolos Dragon Deification Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6